dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallade vs Lucario
This is Densetsu1999's 6th DBX of Season 2 Description 2 of Densetsu1999's favorite pokemon clash each other in a no order battle. which pokemon will be the victor? POKEMON BATTLE!!!! Densetsu1999 is relaxing at his house being bored as usual. Until he had an Idea. Den: Gallade! Lucario! Come out! The pokeballs open and Lucario and Gallade came out of their pokeballs Gallade: Why did you send us out master? Den: Because I thought you 2 might want to spar with each other. Lucario: Why? Den: Well there is a tournament coming up on the Discord Server and it's being hosted by Char. And I need to choose which one of you to participate in the tournament. Gallade: Fair enough. Lucario: Alright. Den: I'll set up the arena. Den Activates his machine which changes the landscape into an arena. Den: Ok, it will be a 1 vs 1 matchup, and to let you know I won't be ordering you guys around, so you will have to fight each other with your own moveset. Gallade: Alright sounds fair Lucario: OK what are the rules? Den: Only 2 rules, 1 only one of you has to die. and 2 no dirty fighting. Gallade: Alright besides I hated Lucario from the very beginning Lucario: Well that makes two of us. Den: Alright fighters ready. both pokemon ready their fighting positions Den: BEGIN!!! Lucario starts off with extreme speed hiting Gallade multiple times. Gallade uses Aerial Ace which hits Lucario then follows up with Rock Smash. Lucario gets up but it's defence was lowered. Lucario: OK You're skilled... But are you fast enough? Lucario uses Extreme speed once more but Gallade dodges it in time. Lucario then uses Aura sphere from behind which hits Gallade Gallade: Ngh... Not bad... but can you deal with this? Gallade uses Double Team where clones of Gallade appeared and they attacked Lucario Lucario defeats a clone with Force Palm. The Gallade clones surround Lucario Lucario: They're fake? The Gallade clones attack Lucario Lucario: MEGA EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!! Lucario Mega evolves making it more powerful. Gallade: So you Mega evolved... not bad. But I dealt with worse! The Gallade clones attacked Lucario with X-Scissor but Lucario uses Bone Rush to attack the clones Meanwhile Den was watching the fight until Josh, Blake, Char, Ult and Gog showed up. Char: What the hell is going on? Den: Oh right on time Ult: What are doing? Den: Just watching 2 of my favorite pokemon fight to the death Josh: Cool! Can we join you? Den: Sure! Go right ahead. Blake, Josh, Char, Gog, and Ult sat down on the bleachers with Den Blake: I wonder who is going to win? Gog: Lucario is definetly going to win. Josh: I'm not so sure about that. Back in the arena, Lucario is fighting the Gallade Clones. He then pushes them back with force palm then uses Metal Claw to cut them in half. All of the Gallade clones have disappeared. Mega Lucario: I have defeated your clones and now I'm gonna finish this. Mega Lucario charges and fires a fully charged Aura Blast at Gallade which sends him into a wall Gog: See I told you Lucario would win! Josh: Not yet. Ult: What do you mean? Blake: Watch. Mega Lucario was about to walk away until he heard someone say. Gallade: MEGA EVOLUTION ACTIVATE! Lucario: What?! Gallade mega evolved. Mega Gallade: Surprise I can do it too! Mega Gallade attacks Mega Lucario with Aerial ace by extending its blade. Mega Lucario charges an Aura Sphere while Gallade charges a Psycho Cut. They Both fire their attacks. The Psycho cut slices the Aura Sphere in half then it cuts off one of Lucario's arm Mega Gallade fires another Psycho cut to slice off Mega Lucario's other arm. Mega Lucario Grunts in paun and kneels down weakened. Mega Gallade: This is the End! Mega Gallade uses Close Combat then he extends his blades and slices Lucario's vertically in half. Den: And the Battle is over! The winner of this fight is Gallade! Mega Gallade reverts back to orginal Gallade. Josh: I knew Gallade would win! DBX! 'Den: Looks like we know who was going to win. Stay tuned as the Foot Clan Kunoichi takes on The Leader of the Six Heroes ' Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights